


toleration

by BLUEORCAS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crotch Stepping, Dry Humping, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation, boot licking, degrading, minor background komaeda/hajime, takes place around chapter 2, tied up komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEORCAS/pseuds/BLUEORCAS
Summary: following the events after the first trial, komaeda is tied up and left in the now abandoned building. despite his absence, gundham seems to be the only interest in him at time.





	toleration

**Author's Note:**

> probably my first fic that includes actual graphic content ;-;  
> as usual please comment about any mistakes or errors.  
> this might be bad! im not as good as i thought when writing gundham or komaeda

gentle steps on the wooden floor lead themselves up to the giant door before them. gundham  _knew_ komaeda was in here, still he hesitated before turning the door handle so gently. the door slowly swung open before him, the pathetic sight of komaeda tied down on the wooden floor being his first sight. komaeda's frame gently lit up, gundham feeling his watery gaze linger upon him before withering away in slight disappointment. being the first to break the silence, gundham spoke loudly while walking fore,

"such a pathetic sight, honestly. have you no shame being in such a state?" his question remained unanswered, until _his_ weak voice spoke out. 

"to be honest, i thought you were hajime just now. i'm pretty disappointed, my hopes were all up for nothing." komaeda's voice sounded weak almost, his face gathering a bitter smile looking up at gundham. now standing directly above nagito, he looked disgusted.

"i receive no satisfaction from your disappointment. nothing from you will give me feelings of accomplishment." gundham's voice was  _cold_ , his tone spitting unforgiveness.

gundham slowly bought the very tip of his boot up to komaeda's chin, tipping his head upwards so slightly. komaeda's change in expression had a slight curious hint to it. his loud voice spoke out once more,

"you can't exactly sit up can you? i imagine those ropes binding you are very.. restrictive." komaeda nodded at his question, his frame staying almost completely still. ignoring the sudden intruding feeling in his gut, gundham almost  _kicked_ komaeda upwards, seeing he refused to touch the lowly filth with his hands. the one below him was now sitting upwards, hissing gently at the sudden jab to his side with his back resting gently on the behind wall.

gundham's expression turned cold, looking down at the sight before him. those weak, watery eyes stared up at him with eyes so half-lidded and how he  _hated_ it. swallowing gently, he bought his right leg upwards, the tip of his midnight shoe hovered gently infront of the subordinates face.

"you know what to do." his voice had a gentle, faint tone of uneasiness to it. why was he doing this again? was he even going to get anything from this?

killing his trail of thought, komaeda peacefully complied and parted his lips slightly to lap at the boot before him. saliva had quickly coated the front, and komaeda had restlessly closed his eyes during. quickly retracting his leg, gundham's face had turned a startling flush shade. he dismissed this, pushing komaeda's legs open slightly, taking note of the noticeable bulge between them.

"god, look at you. your lack of simple human nature makes me sick."

"i could say the same to you." komaeda's voice was ragged and weaker than before, gundham again dismissing the fact that,  _yes_ , he was hard from this. he wasn't planning singling himself out with  _him._

moving his spit-covered boot to the slight bulge between the filth's legs, he gave a gentle step to adjust komaeda to the spike in pressure. he was sweating. resting one arm on the wall, gundham stepped down harder, komaeda writhing beneath his feet. near tears spiked up in the corners of komaeda's eyes as he wheezed and begged for him to  _step on me more_ and  _humiliate me_. before gundham removed his foot entirely. they both leaned back, breathing uneven and mouths ajaw so slightly.

he wasn’t exactly aware if komaeda had came during that, _god_ _forbid_ if he had, looking down once more. nagito’s face was a pale flush and his legs were shaking _of course_. slowly getting down on both knees, gundham heavily placed himself between the legs before him. a levelling with such _filth_ felt awful, another feeling of exit welling deep. watery eyes lingered too long, gundham suddenly losing what self-restraint he had previously gathered and pushed his thighs to violently rub against nagito’s.

not losing his cold expression, the two groaned in unison as their clothed arousals uncomfortably grinded against eachother, the discomfort ignored by both. gundham gripping komaeda’s legs, nails digging in to what purchase was available. making komaeda a drooling, moaning mess wasn’t the sight that was expected to be pleasing to him, but it was to his surprise.

losing self restraint once more, gundham forced both their lips to collide, the ‘kiss’ being loud and messy as expected. pulling back, the sinking feeling of disgust filled gundham, almost making him want to puke. shoulders rolling upward so slightly, komaeda gently grinded himself to release, eyes rolling back. they both stopped, gundham obviously not being fulfilled. the mere thought making him more sick by the second.

catching his breath, gundham stood. seeing komaeda tied, slack against the wall with shaking legs and mouth ajaw added to the pooling feel of regret and disgust. “i should expect that you won’t tell a soul about our.. exchange.” words shakily said as gundham straightened himself. “and.. how do you know i won’t tell?” the urge to give the underling a jab in the stomach rose anew. “because,” cutting off his sentence to step _harshly_ on komaeda‘s lower stomach.

”i will make sure this isn’t our last meet.” hissing, komaeda rose slightly. “well. i’ll look forward to it when the time comes.” god. cold expression turning to one of disgust, gundham turned and exited as quick as the guilt would take him. closing the door behind him, the welling feel of guilt took up gundham so suddenly. a _next time_? was he really signing himself up for such a thing? whatever. he wasn’t going to think about it until the time arose.


End file.
